


Virágos ragtapasz

by Renkou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic, Experiment, Friendship, Injured Sherlock, Kidlock
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkou/pseuds/Renkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock és az ő nagy tervei</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virágos ragtapasz

Ha valaki megkérdezte volna Sherlock Holmest, mi az a három dolog, ami különösen idegesíti őt a mindennapokban, és az a valaki kész lett volna őt végig is hallgatni, akkor kissé leegyszerűsítve a következő választ kapta volna:

3\. Az emberek, akik csak azért mondanak valamit, mert képtelenek csendben maradni,  
2\. Ha ezek az emberek megzavarják őt munka közben,  
1\. Ha a saját teste zavarja őt meg munka közben.

Ezen három tényezőből kettőt viszonylag egyszerűen kezelt, és mióta John beköltözött az emeleti hálószobába, a harmadikkal is a szokásosnál kevesebb problémája akadt. Lakótársa gondoskodott a minimális folyadék és táplálék-szükségletéről a nyomozások alatt, és Sherlock nem kételkedett abban, sem, hogy ha úgy alakulna, akkor John attól sem riadna vissza, hogy erőszakkal vagy gyógyszerrel pihenésre kényszerítse, bár erre még nem volt példa. További előny volt még a másik férfi orvosi képzettsége, ami többször jól jött kisebb-nagyobb sérülések, esetleg a kísérletekből adódó balesetek esetén. Beköltözés után John egyik első dolga volt egy veszélyes hulladék tárolására alkalmas szemetes rendszeresítése a konyhában, az emberi testrészeket és egyéb romlandó alapanyagokat tartalmazó tárolók felcímkézése és a fogyasztásra szánt ételektől való elkülönítése a hűtőben, valamint több poroltó (biztos, ami biztos alapon) és egy kitűnően felszerelt elsősegély csomag elhelyezése a lakásban. Sherlock ezekre soha sem figyelt régebben, most azonban feltűnt neki, hogy sokkal kevesebb bosszúsággal tudja végezni a munkáját. Ha valamire szüksége volt, akkor egyszerűen felírta a hűtőszekrényen található bevásárló-listára, mellé tette az árát, és John a következő alkalommal be is szerezte neki. Legyen akár eldobható mikropipetta-hegy, tárgylemez a mikroszkóphoz, mérőpohár, amit mérgében falhoz vágott, esetleg baktérium-táptalaj valamely folyó kísérletéhez, a következő bevásárlás után további kérdezés nélkül a helyére került és Sherlock fennakadás nélkül folytathatta, amibe belekezdett.

Arról szó sem volt, hogy John mindezeket szó nélkül végezte volna, a lakás gyakran átkozódástól, kiabálástól volt hangos. Sherlock csendesen, sokszor magában mosolyogva tűrte ezeket az érzelemkitöréseket, mert tudta, amint John kitombolja magát, ismét visszaáll a béke a lakásban. Sherlock az együtt töltött idő alatt kitapasztalta, meddig lehet feszíteni a húrt a másik férfinál és gyakran szándékosan bosszantotta őt fel, hogy elterelje John gondolatait azokról a dolgokról, amik aggasztották. Ugyanakkor nem volt ritka az sem, hogy külön könyörgés nélkül rendet rakott maga után vagy teával kínálta lakótársát, mikor annak szüksége volt rá. Így éldegéltek együtt, és bár nem volt zökkenőmentes a kapcsolatuk, mindketten tudták, hogy szükségük van a másikra.

~.~.~.~.~

Sherlock ezen a reggelen is jó szokása szerint a mikroszkópja fölé görnyedt, különböző penészgomba-kultúrákat vizsgált, melyeket a lassan felhalmozódó mosatlan edényekről és a rendelt vacsorák dobozaiból szerzett. Kísérletének sikere érdekében Mrs. Hudsonnak és Johnnak is megtiltotta, hogy takarítsanak a konyhában. Mindazonáltal tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy lakótársának a türelme nem végtelen, úgyhogy a mai nap kora délutánját jelölte ki magának a vizsgálat befejezésére, hogy még legyen elég ideje rendet tenni maga után, rávenni Mrs. Hudsont, hogy segítsen a mosogatásban – vagyis megcsináltatni vele –, valamint fél nyolcra vacsorát rendelni. John négykor végez a rendelőben, mivel magával vitte a bevásárló listát, hét óra felé fog hazaérni, fáradtan és feszülten. Ezután vesz egy forró zuhanyt, majd hét huszonöt körül valamivel nyugodtabban és a fürdőtől ellustulva készít mindkettőjüknek egy forró teát, de mire nekiállna a vacsorának, az meg is érkezik. A terv tökéletesnek ígérkezett. Sherlock a biztonság kedvéért két órára beállította a telefonját, hogy mindenre legyen ideje.

Természetesen, mint a kellően eltervezett események általában, ez sem ment zökkenőmentesen. Történt ugyanis, hogy éppen a konyhapult alatt elhelyezett banándarabkáról akarta begyűjteni az utolsó gombamintát, mikor megszólalt a telefonján az ébresztő, amitől annyira meglepődött, hogy beverte a fejét a pultba és hátraesett és beletenyerelt a petricsészébe, ami ettől eltörött és alaposan megvágta Sherlock bal tenyerét. A férfi csendesen átkozódott a saját szerencsétlenségén, leállította az ébresztőt a telefonján, kiszedte a tenyerébe fúródott üvegszilánkot és egy közepesen tiszta konyharuhával betekerte a kezét, hogy csillapítsa a vérzést, majd visszatért a banánhoz. Elhatározta, hogy ez a kellemetlen esemény nem fogja megakadályozni abban, hogy véghezvigye a tervét.

Egy órával később az utolsó ragtapaszt használta el a kezére, amit az elsősegély-csomagban talált. A seb elég mély volt, de legalább tiszta és már csillapodni látszott a vérzés. Sherlock fogott egy nagy szemeteszsákot, amibe beledobálta a hulladékokat és a konyhai szemetes tartalmát is. Felhívta a kedvenc indiai ételeket házhoz szállító éttermét és megrendelte fél nyolcra a vacsorát, hogy el ne felejtse. Szélvészként leszáguldott, kidobta a szemetet, majd bekopogtatott Mrs. Hudsonhoz segítséget kérni. Mivel a főbérlőjük éppen nem volt otthon, Sherlock az ajtajára tűzött egy üzenetet és visszarobogott a lakásba.

A fürdőből kihozott egy nagy lavórt, majd ebbe belepakolta a mosogató tartalmát és kesztyűt húzva a saját eszközeit kezdte előbb eltakarítani, közben a kísérletének eredményét összegezte magában. Megállapította, hogy az eredmények megérték a fáradozásait és John bosszankodását. Egy remek kollekciót állított össze a lakásban előforduló penészgombákról, valamint két távol-keleti éttermet is be tudott volna záratni szalmonella és e.coli szennyezettség miatt, amit az ezektől rendelt ételekben talált. Mikor éppen végzett volna az eszközök tisztításával és rendbe rakásával, felfedezett egy penészfoltot a mosogató feletti tapétán, ami eddig valahogy elkerülte a figyelmét. Kipakolt hát ismét, üzembe helyezte a mikroszkópot és újra elmerült a saját világában.

A bejárati ajtó csukódása és a lépcsőn nehéz léptek hangja térítette magához legközelebb. – John, a csudába! – szisszent fel magában. Fogalma sem volt rá, hogy szaladhatott el ennyire az idő. Igaz, hogy az óta már a hatodik mintát vizsgálta, amit történetesen a könyvespolc alól szedett a szőnyeg szálai közül. Sebaj, John majd kiengesztelődik a vacsorától, Sherlock pedig holnap valóban véget vet a kísérletnek. Ha egész éjjel fent marad, akkor az összes lehetséges helyen utána tud nézni, vannak-e még penészfoltok. Ezzel valamennyire meg is nyugtatta magát.

John csak egy futó pillantást vetett Sherlockra, mikor belépett a konyhába és az ajtó mellé lerakta a csomagokat, majd visszament a nappaliba, hogy levegye a cipőjét, ahogy szokta és onnan kiabált a másiknak. – Sherlock! Molly telefonált, hogy összegyűjtötte neked a vérmintákat, amiket kértél. Állítólag említette neked is már néhány napja. Azt üzeni, hogy hétvégéig vár, ha addig nem mész értük, akkor nem tárolja őket tovább. Hoztam neked a tárgylemezeket és a két csipeszt is, amiket felírtál, a boltban nekem akarták adni a centrifugát, amit rendeltél, de nem volt pénzem kifizetni, úgyhogy ott maradt. Vagy bemész érte, vagy odaadod az árát és akkor holnap, hazafelé elhozom. Amúgy minek neked itthonra laborcentrifuga, ráadásul ekkora? Ennyi erővel autoklávot is vehetnél. Tudom, ne adjak ötleteket!

Sherlock megosztotta a figyelmét a penészgomba és John között. Egy pillanatra ránézett a bevásárlószatyrokra, a látható tartalmukból azt következtette ki, hogy lakótársa a közeljövőben lasangát szeretne készíteni, valamint, hogy a napokban találkozója lesz a nővérével.

\- Sherlock! Az Isten szerelmére, mit csináltál egész nap? Még nagyobb mocsok van itthon, mint mikor elindultam reggel! Mióta ülsz az asztalnál már megint? – fakadt ki John hitetlenkedve.

\- Mennyi az idő?

\- Fél hat – nézett az órájára.

\- Akkor két és fél órája.

John közben felrakta a teás kancsót a tűzhelyre, majd amíg várta, hogy felforrjon a víz, elmosogatott két bögrét és néhány evőeszközt. Míg készült a tea, csendesen elpakolta a vásárolt dolgokat a helyükre. – Eltűntek a házhoz szállított ételek csomagolásai és összeraktad az edényeket is. Ez azt jelenti, hogy készen vagy a kísérleteddel? – kérdezte John, miközben átnyújtotta Sherlocknak a bögrét.

Sherlock egy pillanatra felnézett a mikroszkópból, a szemük találkozott. John szemein látta, hogy valami nincs rendben. – Jézusom, Sherlock, mi a fene történt? Csupa vér a homlokod!

\- Csak beütöttem a fejem. Nem is vettem észre, hogy vérzik, nem éreztem, hogy fáj. – Sherlock hitetlenkedve a homlokához nyújt, ahol valóban érzett egy dudort, ami váladékozott.

De John oda sem figyelt, egyből felkapta az elsősegély-csomagot, majd karon ragadta lakótársát és kifelé húzta a nappaliba. – Egy fél napra sem hagyhat téged egyedül az ember, máris tönkreteszed magad – dohogta. Leültette Sherlockot az ablak elé egy székre, hogy a meleg, júliusi nap kellően megvilágítsa sérülést a homlokán. John fertőtlenítő kendőt vett elő, majd tovább keresgélt.

\- Elfogyott a ragtapasz – világosította fel Sherlock nyugodt hangon, majd mielőtt a másik rákérdezhetett volna, felemelte a bal kezét és megmutatta a leragasztott vágást. John egy szót sem szólt, csak nagyot sóhajtva megrázta a fejét és elindult a saját szobájába.

Kisvártatva vissza is tért. – Az a szerencséd, hogy van némi vésztartalékom. – John kitisztította Sherlock homlokán a sebet, majd le is ragasztotta és a figyelmét a tenyerén levő vágásra fordította. – Meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy ezzel orvoshoz menj, ugye? – csóválta a fejét. – Ha egy kicsit hosszabb vagy mélyebb lenne, akkor össze kellene varrni. Így megúsztad egy kis kötéssel. Legalább fertőtlenítetted? – kérdezte. – Hova gondolok, persze, hogy nem. 

Sherlock elgondolkodva figyelte, ahogy John előhúzott a zsebéből egy újabb ragtapaszt, majd kibontotta és leragasztotta a vágást, közben folyamatosan zsörtölődött magában. – Amíg holnap haza nem jövök, le ne szedd a tapaszokat, és húzz gumikesztyűt, ha vegyszerhez vagy vízhez nyúlsz. Fürdéshez is. És szerintem, holnapig ne menj emberek közé – mosolyodott el végül.

Sherlock a kezére nézett. A ragtapasz, ami a vágásra került, sárga volt, színes virágmintákkal. A gyerekeknek szoktak ilyeneket adni a kórházakban. Ahogy Sherlock felnézett barátjára, egy pillanatra elakadt a szava. Ahogy a nap hátulról megvilágította Johnt, egy régen elfeledett emlék kúszott be Sherlock elméjébe.

_Sherlock a homokozó szélén sírt, négy és fél éves volt és elesett. A térde erősen vérzett, közben Mycroft is eltűnt. Nem azért sírt, mert fájt a horzsolás, hanem inkább tehetetlenségében. Habár sütött a nap, egyedül volt a játszótéren. Különben sem szerettek vele játszani a többiek. A kicsik játéka neki unalmas volt, a nagyok pedig mindig kicsúfolták, mert olyan óriásiak a szemei, kócos a haja és különc a viselkedése. Sherlock ugyan nem volt benne biztos, hogy mitől is különc, de be nem vallotta volna. Majd egy alkalmas pillanatban megkérdezi a bátyját, aki úgyis mindent tud. Most viszont sehol sincs, ő pedig nem látta, merről jöttek, nem találna haza egyedül. Utált kicsi lenni. Ha nagy lesz, akkor majd okosabb lesz, mint Mycroft – határozta el már régebben._

_\- Miért sírsz, kicsi? – hallott meg egy hangot a háta mögül. Egy szőke iskolás fiú volt a kérdező. Nagy volt már, bár annyira nem, mint Mycroft. A hátán nehéz iskolatáskát cipelt, kék szeme mosolygott. – Mi a baj? – kérdezte újra._

_\- A testvérem azt mondta, nem szabad szóba állnom idegenekkel – motyogta Sherlock, aki magyarázkodni akart, bár tudta, hogy amint megszólal, már szóba is állt a másikkal._

_\- A testvéred nagyon okos lehet – mondta a szőke fiú. – A nevem John, ha te is megmondod, hogy hívnak, akkor már nem leszünk idegenek – nyújtotta a kezét._

_\- Sherlock vagyok – válaszolt megszeppenve, majd elfogadta a kinyújtott kezet és felállt a homokozó széléről._

_\- Lenyúztad a térdedet._

_\- Elestem._

_\- Gyere, teszek rá ragtapaszt. A mamám azt mondta, hogy mindig be kell az ilyet ragasztani, mert piszkos lesz és akkor még jobban fájni fog._

_\- A te mamád is nagyon okos – mosolyodott el Sherlock._

_\- Nővér a kórházban – húzta ki magát a nagyfiú. – Ha nagy leszek, akkor doktor leszek. Te mi leszel?_

_\- Kalóz!_

_Mindketten nevettek. John fertőtlenítő kendővel letörölte Sherlock horzsolását és sárga, virágmintás ragtapasszal beragasztotta. – Bocsi, tudom, hogy lányos, de az autósom elfogyott – mentegetőzött John._

_\- Nekem tetszik – nevetett Sherlock. – Ha majd doktor leszel, én meg kalóz, akkor megkereslek és magammal viszlek a hajómra, jó?_

_\- És, ha lekardozzák a lábadat, akkor faragok neked falábat, az nem fáj, ha elesel._

_\- Nem, én leszek a legügyesebb, engem nem fognak legyőzni. Te majd az ellenséget fogod meggyógyítani, hogy aztán bedobhassuk a cápáknak. És akkor majd a cápák mindig a hajó körül lesznek és megvédenek. És lesz egy beszélő papagájom, mint a filmben, és koponyás zászlóm. Akkor majd nem mernek kicsúfolni a nagyok!_

_\- Ezt jól kitaláltad, Sherlock! – nevetett John._

_\- Leszel a barátom?_

_\- Szívesen, sokszor vagy itt, a parkban?_

_\- Minden délután, mikor Mycroft végez az iskolában. Tudom, hogy csak cigizni jár ide, de nem mondom meg neki, hogy tudom. Holnap is eljössz? – kérdezte reménykedve._

_\- Még szép! – válaszolt John lelkesen. – Nem hagynám egyedül a barátomat!_

_Addig beszélgettek, amíg Mycroft vissza nem ért és el nem vonszolta öccsét, de ígéretet tettek, hogy minden nap találkozni fognak és mindig barátok lesznek. Sherlock várta Johnt napokig, hetekig. Este, sötétedéskor engedte csak magát hazavinni, de a fiú többé nem jött. Sherlock sírt, mikor egyedül volt, de nem mondta el senkinek, miért._

Sherlock szeretettel végigsimított a virágos ragtapaszon. – Köszönöm – suttogta. Johnra nézett, de egyértelmű volt, hogy ő már nem emlékszik a kócos kisfiúra a parkból.

**Author's Note:**

> A kicsi Sherlockot én [nagyjából így](http://volkradugi.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Sherlock-280697939) képzelem el (köszönet a rajzolónak!)


End file.
